Moucherons
by PanAries
Summary: Un petit one-shot, AR au Dieu Zappé (qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu pour la compréhension de cet OS). Nos chevaliers peuvent aussi avoir des occupations et préoccupations existentielles, surtout Milo. Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada (à l'exception de Pan qui est ma création).


_Supermarché de Rodorio_

Mû s'accroupit devant le rayon du bas pour pouvoir accéder aux boîtes de raviolis.

« Deux boîtes, ça devrait suffire… Ouais. (Il se tourna vers sa fille) HEP HEP HEP JEUNE FILLE ! On ne s'éloigne pas ! »

Pan le regarda, le défia silencieusement, et fit un nouveau pas en avant. Elle allait atteindre le bout de la rangée quand une jeune femme surgit dans le rayon. Pan s'immobilisa, catastrophée.

« Hé bien ? demanda la femme en se penchant vers elle. Où tu vas comme ça, toi ? »

Pan la dévisagea un instant avant de s'enfuir pour venir trouver refuge derrière les jambes de Mû.

« Désolée, continua la femme en s'approchant. Je crois que je lui ai fait un peu peur.

- Pas grave, la rassura Mû en passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de Pan. Ça lui apprendra à rester à côté du caddie quand on le lui demande.

- Et elle a quel âge, la jeune fille ?

- Presque trois ans. »

Kiki, qui jouait dans le caddie avec une boîte de carottes en conserve, leva le nez de son jouet improvisé : il se passait quelque chose ! Sa tétine solidement vissée dans la bouche, il se leva sur ses minuscules jambes, encore instables, et se cramponna au rebord du chariot.

« Héééé mais il y a le petit frère dans le caddie ! s'extasia la jeune femme, sur le point de kyatter devant le petit rouquin. Et le petit homme, il a quel âge ?

- Seize mois… répondit Mû en ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

- Il est trop mignon ! Ils sont à vous ?

- Heu… Oui… »

Et la conversation continua, Mû se sentant presque obligé de répondre à toutes les questions personnelles qui lui étaient posées, tant il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« En tout cas, je vous admire… Elever deux enfants en bas-âge, tout seul, de nos jours, c'est un vrai…

- MINO ! » intervint Pan avec enthousiasme, sans tenir aucun compte de l'étrangère qui déblatérait des sons étranges depuis au moins dix minutes (et qui la saoûlait grave).

Mû se retourna. Effectivement, Milo du Scorpion venait d'entrer dans le rayon, visiblement occupé à dénicher les articles mentionnés sur sa petite liste.

« Va dire bonjour à Tonton Milo », fit Mû en la poussant dans la bonne direction.

Pan courut vaillamment jusqu'au chevalier du Scorpion, qui l'intercepta juste avant qu'elle ne tombe en avant, emportée par son élan. Milo la souleva au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ah-aaaaah mon moucheron préféré ! On fait des courses, jeune fille ? Salut, vieux ! salua-t-il le Bélier, tout en calant la gamine sur son bras. Mademoiselle…

- Salut, Milo.

- Bonjour, monsieur…

- Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle, continua Mû. Je dois vous laisser, c'est bientôt l'heure de la sieste des petits, et il reste encore des courses à faire…

- Oh bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas vous retarder ! Bonne journée. Au revoir les enfaaaaants ! Oh toi t'es trop craquant dans ton caddie ! »

* * *

Mû continuait ses courses, entassant des articles dans le caddie en prenant bien garde à ne pas écraser Kiki dessous. Milo le suivait, portant toujours Pan, assise sur son bras et cramponnée à son cou.

« Non mais tu as vu comment elle te déshabillait du regard ?! Cette fille, elle voulait te manger tout cru !

- Mais n'importe quoi, soupira Mû. Passe-moi donc un paquet de sucre.

- Mais tu es fou ? Tu la tenais, un clin d'œil, un sourire et tu en faisais ce que tu voulais !

- Pas intéressé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Ils marchèrent en silence un petit moment.

« Je me disais, reprit Milo d'un ton sérieux, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, un de ces jours ? Je sais pas, tu pourrais avoir une soirée pour toi, loin des couches-culottes, tu pourrais peut-être même inviter Shaka au ciné, ou au resto…

- Shaka ?

- Oh allez, fais pas l'innocent. Je sais qu'il t'intéresse. Je pourrais garder les mômes, tu sais. Ou si tu veux pas un soir, un après-midi ! continua Milo sans se démonter. Dimanche, par exemple. J'en profiterai pour emmener les petits au parc. »

Mû ne répondit rien et prit une barquette de poulet qu'il mit dans le sac isotherme. Soudain, une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête, et il se retourna brusquement vers le Scorpion.

« Pervers ! lui cria-t-il. Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton manège ? Rends-moi ma fille, espèce de détraqué ! ajouta-t-il en lui arrachant Pan et en la déposant dans le caddie avec son frère. Tu veux les petits pour pouvoir aller draguer des filles au parc ! Parce qu'elles sont toujours toutes folles devant un père célibataire avec deux gosses dans une poussette !

- Mais mais mais mais pas du tout…

- Tu veux te servir de tes neveux comme technique de drague ! Monstre !

- Mais enfin !

- Et Camus alors ? Tu y as pensé ?! S'il savait ça, le pauvre ! »

Mû tourna les talons et planta là le Scorpion médusé. Kiki, debout contre la paroi du chariot, lui fit un petit signe de la main.

_Ovoua, Mino !_

« Bon dieu, je suis donc si prévisible, comme mec ? » gémit Milo en les regardant s'éloigner.

Il ne vit pas le chevalier du Verseau arriver par derrière (et qui revenait avec un paquet de papier toilette et des tablettes pour lave-vaisselle), et sursauta en entendant la voix glaciale de son petit ami :

« S'il savait _quoi_, exactement, le pauvre Camus ? »


End file.
